Computer networks allow users to connect to other users and to various services. For example, a client device may request a service, on behalf of a user, from a shared device that is shared amongst multiple users and multiple client devices. The service may be to provide content and/or to perform an action. In order to request a service from a particular shared device, a determination may be made as to which shared devices are available to the client device.